Memórias Apagadas
by WindowToFreedom
Summary: Lara discute com Werner, que acaba por morrer duma maneira muito estranha. Lara foge, mas, um dia, vê uma pessoa familiar numa rua... Lara conhecia aquela pessoa... Tinha a certeza.


No que se tratava de problemas financeiros, os Croft nunca tiveram a vida muito dificultada. Lord Henshingley Croft era um abastado arqueólogo e dava à sua família aquilo que ela precisava, com o cuidado de não a tornar demasiado mimada.

Num chuvoso dia de Outono, os senhores Croft receberam em casa uma carta. Chamaram a filha. Ela limitou-se a virar-se no cadeirão onde estava sentada e murmurar:

- O que foi? Passa-se alguma coisa de errado?

Lara era uma rapariga alta, bem-parecida e inteligente. Os seus olhos eram profundos e castanhos, e o seu cabelo, tal como os olhos, era castanho-avelã, normalmente apanhado numa longa trança. Naquele dia, usava uma t-shirt escura e justa, uma jaqueta de ganga por cima e calças de ganga. Calçava as suas inseparáveis botas castanhas com atacadores e tinha às costas a sua idespensável mochila. Aquelas botas e aquela mochila já tinham dado a volta ao mundo.

Quando os pais lhe contaram do que se tratava, a rapariga levantou-se com um salto e foi ver. A carta era do mentor de Lara, Werner Von Croy, a pedir para a jovem ir a Paris, ao seu apartamento, para terem uma conversa cara a cara.

A mãe achou bem, já que a filha não via o mentor há muito tempo. O pai também disse que "não havia problema", e, assim, Lara arrancou na sua mota em direcção ao aeroporto.

Só quando o avião descolou é que Lara sentiu alguma raiva por Werner, devido ao que ele lhe tinha feito há algum tempo, no Egipto, mas tentou esquecer isso e por o assunto para detrás das costas. Como o seu pai costumava dizer, "raiva contida, tragédia evitada".

O tempo em Paris não estava muito diferente daquele a que a rapariga assistira na sua mansão, em Surrey, Inglaterra. Também caía chuva e passava uma brisa fria de vez em quando. Lara, já habituada a todos os tipos de temperaturas, prosseguiu caminho.

"Rue Rambuteau, Rue Rambuteau, Rue Rambuteau…" repetia ela para si mesma, à procura da rua do apartamento de Von Croy.

Quando encontrou a morada, tocou para o andar dele e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. À medida que subia as escadas, cerrou os punhos e os dentes e tentou acalmar-se.

No patamar da entrada, Werner abriu a porta e convidou-a a entrar.

- Olá, Werner. – cumprimentou ela, sem dizer muito e com medo de deixar escapar qualquer coisa errada.

- Boa tarde, Lara. – respondeu ele. - Entra e senta-te.

Passaram alguns minutos de silêncio até que Von Croy respirou fundo e começou:

- Ajuda-me, Lara, preciso que encontres uma coisa para mim.

- Continua. – pediu ela, impaciente.

- Estou encarregado de localizar cinco "Obscura Paintings" para um cliente chamado Eckhardt. – explicou o homem. - Mas ele é um psicopata.

- E porque é que eu me devo importar?

- Porque eu preciso de…! As pessoas andam a morrer por aí! – queixou-se ele.

Lara levantou-se, já exasperada, e disse-lhe, sem paciência:

- Vê se tratas disso, Werner!

- Lara, por favor, – implorou o mentor. – vai visitar esta senhora, Carvier. Ela é capaz de te ajudar.

- Vou-me embora. Egipto, Werner. Tu não hesitaste em deixar-me. – afirmou ela, empurrando-o contra um sofá.

- Sai daqui!

Ouviram-se tiros. Von Croy cambaleou para trás, bateu contra a parede e largou a arma que tinha na mão, que rolou para debaixo de uma mesa. O homem caiu no chão, inanimado. Lara debruçou-se sobre ele. Confirmou, com espanto, que ele estava morto.

Depois pôs-se de pé e olhou para as suas mãos. Estavam cobertas de sangue…

Ouviu ao longe as sirenes dos carros da polícia. Não teve outra opção senão fugir dali. Andou pelas ruas de Paris, fugindo da polícia.

Falou também com Carvier, que lhe trouxe o caderno de Werner, mais nada mais. Teve que voltar a fugir. Longe de casa e abalada, deitou-se, cansada. Estava tão estafada que já nem conseguia reconhecer o sítio onde tinha adormecido.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou. Olhou à sua volta e viu que se tinha deitado numa abandonada carruagem de metro. Levantou-se e, quando saiu da carruagem, viu um homem. Foi falar com ele, mas não conseguiu nada de especial. Trepou à carruagem e subiu pelo muro acima. Falou ainda com outro homem, que não lhe deu nenhuma informação para além daquela que Lara já conhecia. Conseguiu ir para uma ruela, onde falou com uma mulher que fumava um cigarro.

- O comércio não é muito a esta hora. – começou Lara.

- Ainda é cedo. – respondeu a mulher. – Segue em frente, _má chere_, fazes este sítio movimentado.

- Já trabalha neste bairro há muito tempo? – quis saber a rapariga.

A mulher sorriu e ofereceu:

- O que posso fazer por ti, _Cherie_?

- Estou à procura de uma pessoa. Chamada Bouchard.

- Aqui não o encontras, _má chere_. Ele era proprietário da discoteca do outro lado da rua, "Le Serpent Rouge", mas teve de mudar de lugar. Ouvi dizer que houve ali muita confusão. As coisas tiveram de permanecer em silêncio durante algum tempo. – informou a mulher.

- E agora ninguém sabe dele. – completou Croft.

- O que é que queres de um tipo perigoso como o Bouchard?

- Estou a tentar detetar as ações de um amigo. – revelou Lara.

- Então – retorquiu a mulher. – ele está perdido?

- Morto. – corrigiu a rapariga, um pouco desconfortável. – Mas ele comunicou com o Bouchard antes de… se ir embora.

A mulher suspirou, e, satisfeita por ser uma fonte de informação, ajudou:

- Sabes? Há dois tipos que costumavam trabalhar no "Le Serpent Rouge".

- Mas, assim, Bouchard não perdeu toda a gente. – estranhou Lara.

- Não. Estes dois foram-se embora antes de os problemas começarem. – confirmou a mulher. – Um deles é um velho demónio miserável chamado Bernard, que costumava ser o senhor das limpezas na discoteca. Ele costuma estar no parque ultimamente.

- E o outro?

- O outro, Pierre, servia ao balcão. Agora só faz maus acordos que lhe saem pela culatra. É gerente de um café na rua Place D'Arcarde hoje em dia. O Café Metro. Nunca se sabe. Pode valer a pena tentar lá ir.

- É melhor do que nada. Obrigada. Qual é o seu nome? – concluiu Lara.

- Janice. Toda a gente me conhece por aqui. Olha, tem cuidado, _Cherie_. O Bouchard não é lá muito simpático. E tem andado pior recentemente.

Lara inquiriu:

- Alguém sabe quem é que anda a provocá-lo? Ou porquê?

- Ou não sabem ou não dizem. O Monstrum tem calado toda a gente.

- Pensei que Bouchard estivesse preparado para azares. – admitiu Croft.

- Ele passa bem. Melhor do que os outros. – assegurou Janice. – Mas é tão feia a maneira que o pessoal dele está a morrer… E aquela pobre senhora…

- Senhora?

- Alguém que dá pelo nome de Carvier. Ela trabalhava no museu do Louvre, segundo a rádio. Mas não quero falar sobre isso. – afirmou.

- Carvier! – exclamou a rapariga.

A Janice fez um ar sério e avisou:

- Não. Tem cuidado, _Ma Cher._ Há muita gente estranha na rua.

- Pois é – reconheceu a outra.

- Mas não faz mal. – disse Janice, encolhendo os ombros. – Alguns de nós gostam das coisas assim.

Lara foi em frente. Mas, ao passar por uma esquina, viu uma mota estacionada. Um rapaz, que parecia ter mais ou menos a idade de Lara, apareceu a correr e montou o veículo. Depois arrancou, deixando um rasto de fumo atrás de si.

A rapariga parou por um segundo. No entanto, a sua mente, durante este curto espaço de tempo, parou várias horas. Aquela pessoa não lhe era estranha… Lara conhecia-a. Conhecia-a mesmo. Tinha a certeza disso…


End file.
